Hero Strategy: Titan
ATTENTION! This Page Is UNDER CONSTRUCTION " ---- Cyber Sentinel from Infinity. ]]Titan, the Impenetrable 'becomes first available at Crogenitor Level 8. Titan is a unique Sentinel, whose main role is to keep enemies off his allies and take them on himself. His entire gameplay is centered around killing entire armies of Darkspore General Information In early levels, Titan is an unstoppable juggernaut, capable of tearing through a level with his Basic. As the enemies grow stronger, though, his strategy shifts, and Titan soon finds himself sharing a niche with Krel: Ability Spam. Titan is built to leap straight into the middle of a swarm, casting AoE attacks, then retreating. His passive renders Titan temporarilly immune to damage, while his Unique and Squad deal great damage, with his basic filling in the moments where Titan is on Cooldown. Given his high ability usage, he should be given as much Power and Power Leech as possible. One could also use Overdrive Duration and Recharge gear to give him brief periods of time where energy is not an issue. Titan, being a bulky Sentinel, loves Vex's squad ability. With it, he can dive into a group and freeze them in time, preventing them from retaliating for a short period, while he attacks them, and uses and of the Leech gear he has to refill a bit. Viper's ''Thornado and Zrin's Plasma Column are both close range AoEs that Titan can use to deal even more damage. Arakna's'' Essence Volley'' can be used to refill Titan's Health gauge, increasing his surviability. As usual, the Squad Abilities of Wraith and Blitz, Ghostform and Plama Wreath respectivly, are excellent defenses. Ghostforn renders Titan temporarily immune to all ranged attacks, and greatly increases his dodge rating. Plasma Wreath, in addition to dealing damage, increases Resist, which in turn increases the power of Titan's shield, making it an excellent choice. As one may expect, gear that improves AoEs is a must. At the same time, Titan should be on the lookout for Shifted enemies, which outside of Onslaught, render him difficult to use, if not useless. As Leech stats are usualy on hands, Titan will need to take advantage of any souce of recovery he can. With Capsule Effectivness, Titan can at least heal up after a fight. Base Stats & Unlock Levels : Abilities - Basic Attack: "Bullet Spread" : ''"A spray of gunfire that deals '''XX-XX physical damage split between all enemies within 4m, plus XX-XX bonus damage to each enemy in range."'' A unique ability, Bullet Spread is a very effective melee-range AoE, that can kill a large group of enemies quickly, and a single enemy even faster. This allows Titan to easily mow-down a horde of Darkspore, or opponents in PvP. Aside from Min & Max Weapon Damage, it also benefits from +Physical Damage, +AoE Radius, +AoE Damage. : - Unique Ability: "Seismic Smash" : "Titan slams the ground sending out seismic waves that inflict '''XX-XX' energy damage to all enemies within 8m. Affected enemies will also be taunted for 5''' seconds."'' Dealing decent damage, Seismic Smash is a good AoE, but because of the Taunt it should always be used wisely. If used while on low health, against enemies that are Reflective, Shifted, or Cyber Resistant, the Taunt can quickly cause Titan to be overwhelmed. But a benefit of the Taunt, is that it will cause them to come into range of his Basic Attack, or another AoE, such as Zrin's Plasma Column, or Blitz's Plasma Wreath. : - Squad Ability: "Dazing Shot" : ''"Fires a fragmenting shell that deals '''XX-XX physical damage to the target, plus XX-XX physical damage to each enemy within 4m, and dazes all affected enemies for 3''' seconds."'' ?? : Modifiers * '''Titan's Dazing Shot: Suppresses instead of dazes. * Titan's Dazing Shot: Equal damage to all targets. : - Passive: "Absorption Shield" : "Titan's shield will absorb '''XX' damage. The shield will recharge every 15 seconds. Increasing the Resist Rating will increase the amount that the shield absorbs."'' ?? : Variants - Alpha: "Proximity Mine" : "Places a mine that will explode if an enemy comes within '''3.4m' or after 15 seconds. The mine deals XX-XX energy damage to all enemies in a 4m radius and dazes them for 6''' seconds."'' ?? : - Beta: "Omni Shield" : ''"Instantly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all incoming damage and harmful status effects for '''4 seconds."'' ?? : - Gamma: "Zetawatt Beam" : "Piercing laser beam attack that deals '''XX-XX' energy damage to all enemies in a line."'' ?? : - Delta: "Charged Strike" : "A painful melee range electrical strike that deals '''XX-XX' physical damage and taunts the target for 6''' seconds."'' ?? : Recommended Stats : ''See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information'' :+?' (?) :'+?' (?) :'+?' (?) :'+?''' (?) : Was this Helpful? How Helpful Was This? On a scale of 0 to 10. (0 being Worst and 10 being Best) 10 (ten) 9 (nine) 8 (eight) 7 (seven) 6 (six) 5 (five) 4 (four) 3 (three) 2 (two) 1 (one) 0 (zero) : Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Cyber Category:Sentinels Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Hero Strategy